My Golden Angel
by wildfire-200
Summary: On a ball Max meets a mystery guy she likes.Will she find out who he is or will she have to stick with Logan?And if she dose find out How will she react?I'm lousy at this so just give the story a chance.Please?Rated T just to be safe.
1. Ep1 One Siege,two shots,one seizure

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the DA characters, although for me it's real nice that I don't own Logan Cale.**_

_**Ok guys, the thoughts of girls will be in **__Italic_ **and for boys in ****bold and underline**_**,**_** phone calls will be in **_**in all three.**_** I hope you enjoy. **

_**The thing in JAM PONY never happened here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**My ****Dark Angel **

It was really cold outside; the fog was covering half of Seattle.

And thousands of transgenics were coming in TC. Most of them eating other resting some were endured and some of the females were in heat, pregnant or in labor. But that wasn't the biggest problem it was that that there was a siege in Jam Pony.

_**18 hours earlier**_

Joshua, Mole, Gem and Dalton were running in an alley when Joshua called Max.

" Little fella…" Joshua was breathing heavily and that got Max worried

"Joshua what's wrong?" she asked concerned

"Eh…P-People staring and screaming and Gem is crossing her legs so the baby won't pop up!"

"Joshua where are you?"

"Near the place Biggs got caught."

"Ok Jam Pony is right across the corner go there and look for Alec he's gonna get you a car…. Joshua? Joshua!?!" '_Ah that's just great."_

" Max?… Max?" Joshua started panicking even more than before

"What'd she say?" Mole asked trying to not pay attention to the ordinaries surrounding them

"Max said Jam Pony… Max said Jam Pony and the line went dead."

"I guess that means were headin' to Jam Pony."

_**When they reach Jam Pony**_

Joshua, Mole, Gem and Dalton were running towards Jam Pony when they nearly bumped in to Alec.

Alec's POV

What the hell are they thinking?

"What the…?" damn it I hope there isn't much police looking for us

"Alec… Alec, Joshua so happy to see you!"

"Oh so you decide to come and visit in broad daylight all of a sudden…"

"No, no, no. This is Gem and Dalton we…

And then I saw the cops.

"Don't turn around, don't turn around…" I turned my back on the cops and started walking holding my bike. "Keep walkin' keep walkin" But then we were cornered by more sector police.

I pulled my hands up

"No, no, no, no, no…." I yelled once they shifted their guns

Mole shot in no direction

"Stand back or he's dead."

He said while grabbing me by the collar and Joshua pointed a gun at the cops and Gem put his hand around her. The cops didn't shoot and mole half dragged me in Jam Pony man the look on Normal's face was priceless. Mole dragged me to the back so we could see if we could get out but with my luck there was more police on the back. One of them shot me in the shoulder. When we came back inside Normal pointed a gun at Mole and Joshua. Then he looked at my gun wound

"You're bleeding." I had to roll my eyes at this. I looked down and touched the wound.

"Yea well bullet do that to ya."

"It's ok you're save now." He said moving the gun from one nomally to the other. I looked at them, shook my head and turned to Normal

"No…" I blurred to him and snatched the gun from him "I am now." I signaled Mole to put his gun down and he did as told. I gave out orders to CeCe, Joshua and that kid Dalton.

1 minute after that Max showed up. As she walked pass me and saw the bullet she said "What happened to you?"

"I got shot." I explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world…which it was.

"Wait here." Then she went to Normal and then she took of to the second floor she came back 2 minutes later with a med kit

"Follow me."

I followed her to the benches behind the lockers and then she told me to sit next to her.

End of POV

She told him to sit down then the female X5 took a look at the wound._ It's really deep. How come he isn't complaining_?

"Alec we're going to have to…"

"I know." He said probably remembering the x-5 that got shot in the leg.

Max started searching for a knife she found one after 15 seconds or so and then the brunette started looking around for a lighter

"Here." Alec handed her a black lighter with a cobalt blue stallion with lightning on it

She lifted her head and saw the lighter _it looks damn expensive where'd he get it anyways I remember seeing this back at manticore they said they were giving it to the best of the X-5's ah he probably stole it from him…or her._

She took the lighter and heated the knife, put it near his shoulder "On 3 ok?" He nodded "Ok… 1…" And without a warning she placed the knife on his shoulder, she saw him clenching his teeth.

"A little bit longer." After 10 seconds Max pulled the knife back and saw him relax a little then she took the things that she needed to patch it up and started, surprisingly he didn't even flinch well ok maybe he did flinch only a little.

"Ok done."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They stood up at the same time, bumped and fell backwards Max was on top of Alec she didn't know what happened but before she knew it her lips were connected to his.

_This feels so good._

The two transgenics broke the kiss of because of much needed air.

Her eyes widened when she realized what just happened Alec had kissed her or did she kiss him she didn't know she saw that he was as shocked as she was 'cause his eyes widened. She got of off him and went back to the guys.

After a couple of minutes a police officer called Max told him that they'd come out once the safe transport was there and when he'd get his hostages he agreed and when the transport arrived they started releasing half of the hostages then it was time to release the other half and they needed to use some of the humans as shields then she heard OC say that they already saw Alec fighting off a cop and wrapped his arm around her.

We headed out I saw Alec looking at something

"GO BACK!!!" he yelled at the other transgenics and motioned for them to go back inside.

Then Max heard shots before she knew it someone had a clear shot at her, he shoots but then she felt a body collapse with hers and brining her down away from the bullet they fell on the floor inside Jam Pony.

She looked up and saw it was Alec.

Before she could say anything Mole went nuts and took Sketchy by the forearm and started dragging him towards the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alec got of off me and helped me up I blocked Mole's way.

"We're taking a hostage every 5 minutes, we go outside and we shoot them in front of everybody so we'll show them that we're serious" Max started screaming at him then the others started blaming each other

"SHUT UP!!!MOLE THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SHOW THEM IS A TRANSGENIC KILLING A HUMAN BEING IN COLD BLOOD WITCH WILL PROVE THEM THAT WHAT THEY THINK OF US IS TRUE! AND AS FOR THE OTHERS STOP WHINING AND JUST GET YOU'RE SORRY ASSES UP AND HELP US IF YOU WANNA GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE." That startled everybody but what surprised her the most is that they actually listened to him. Everyone went to do something whatever it is than to go against Alec

"Huh."

"What?"

"I guess we found our SIC."

"Who?"

"You."

"You're pulling my leg aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"Seriously?"

"Yea."

"Ok are you sure you haven't hit you're head."

"Very funny." After that she headed to check how Gem was doing._' God I hope no ones getting killed tonight.'_

After they fought the Familiars (AN:I can't really spell or say that) off they went back to TC there everybody slumped on the floor As she was walking around checking on the others she saw that one of the younger X-5's had an extra blanket

"Hey kid who gave you the second blanket?" She thought it was Logan for sure but she was completely wrong

" Alec did. He had two and gave me both of them cause one of the ordinaries was cold and took mine he looked like he was at least 40 with glasses I think his name was Logan."

That's unexpected

"Thanks kid."

"No problem."

I went over to Alec and saw that he was sitting whit his back on the wall, he was sweating witch made his hair fall all over his forehead I think he looks cute like that then was the first time I saw him trembling I guess he was cold

"Hey Max."

Max turned around to face him "Oh hey Logan. Where'd you come from? And why did you take that kid's blanket. "

"I was with you sence the sniper attack. And I was cold. "

_Huh so Logan was with us the hole time?_

"That doesn't give you the right to take his blanket you already had 4. Um I have to go." When she turned around Max saw that Alec was trembling harder when she saw the blood going down from his abdomen she hurried over to him

"Oh my god Alec what happened!?"

"Remember when I pushed you out of the way of that bullet?"

"Yea." _I knew he was gonna rub it in my face I knew it!_

"Well it kinda hit me."

_Or maybe not_

"Oh my god we have to patch it up."

"Max, Logan's not around so stop acting like you care."

"I'm not pretending."

"If you say so."

After a couple more minutes she patched him up and then sat next to him and rested her head on his chest. She looked up at his confused face. "What? You thought I was gonna leave you alone with that wound plus you gave you're blanket to that X-5."

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Max stopped him "I won't accept no for an answer." Then she laid her head back down on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat it was really relaxing then she realized he was trembling harder the brunette looked up at him and saw that he was sleeping. And that she realized was the first time she's seen him so peaceful and relaxed. _Aw he looked so cute, not to mention hot. OK Max where did that come from?_ After fighting with herself for almost an hour the woman fell asleep listening to Alec's heartbeat.

_**The next morning**_

When she woke up she couldn't see Alec anywhere. Max got up and started looking for him. When she reached his apartment the transgenic knocked on the door. She didn't hear anything after some time she heard a crash.

"Alec?"

No respond

"ALEC!?"

She went in his apartment and saw him holding on to the table

"Alec what's wrong?" Max asked concerned

"I-I-I t-think I'm h-having a sei-zu-ure" he fell to the floor

Max rushed over to his side "Alec…"

"Bott-tom d-d-drawer… three pills"

Max went over to his desk as fast as she could and gave him three pills then he past out she put him on the couch gently he was unconscious the rest of the day.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Max was stomping her way towards Alec's office furious because Alec did everything she had to do.

_I swear I'll kill him!_

She made her way toward her SIC's office.

_What the hell is he doing!?_

She entered his office to see him talking with Mole.

"So let me get this strait you want me to…. oh hey Max

"Max what's up?" Alec said while standing up

"You tell me!"

"I better go before you two jump on each other."

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Max yelled getting frustrated

Mole was just about to leave but when he was about to exit the room Alec stopped him

"Don't forget our deal." Alec said it so quiet only Mole could hear him. " Don't worry I won't" with no more words spoken Mole exited the room not wanting to get in the middle of two storms fighting over the sea.

"Ok what did I do now?"

"WHAT!DO YOU WANNA BE THE CO!?"

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked her getting sincerely confused

"Half the things I had to get for the west wing is already there, the equipment we need to fix the computers are here, we got more than 10 000 transgenics with rooms, and we have more money than we did 4 hours ago. THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!!"

"What's wrong with having a bit cash?"

"Alec we had 200 dollars and now we have more than 9000000! Listen it's…."

"No I've listened all my life now it's you're turn! I don't want to be the CO of TC I just wanted to help you out so you could relax a little! God you have to stop rushing in to decisions Maxie!

Max opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words

" Um Max?" Logan was standing behind the door with only his head showing from around the door

Max turned around " Oh Logan what is it?"

"I need you're help." He said with a puppy-dog face which Max found sickly disgusting

"What now?"

"Shut up Alec!"

Logan came out from around the door" Witch one of these should I wear on the ball?"

"I think that the best thing that would suit you is a pink tutu."

"UGH! You should wear the pink I mean the red one."

"Ok thanks Max" whit that Logan left the two transgenics alone

Max turned to Alec "Totally the pink tutu"

"Seriously? You never talk like that about him usually you'd hit me upside the head by now."

"Well sometimes you're right. And btw next time you wanna help tell me and you could fix that ramp that you and the guys hang out on"

"Who are you and what have you done to Max?"

"Ha-ha very funny Alec." She said sarcastically

"Thanks!"

"Like Joshua says gotta blaze."

"See ya at work."

"Yea, yea." Whit that Max left

Alec's POV

_God if you only knew how I feel about you._

**That's all for now folks. Hope you liked it. **


	2. Ep2 Golden Fallen Angel

**My Golden Angel **

In the Wilson manner the ball was going smoothly excpecially when it's a ball with masks. Alto Max didn't like it one bit coz she couldn't tell where Logan was he didn't tell her what custom he was going to wear. Now that she thought of it Alec didn't tell her either.

_Why the hell am I wondering about Alec?! I should be trying to figure out where Logan is!_

Max didn't have anyone to walk her down the carpet that led to the building and if she came in without a man beside her she'd be humiliated.

_Oh well… _she thought accepting the fact _…Lets get this over with. _

She was just about to start walking when she felt a gentle hand sliding on her waist. She looked up ready to attack but when she saw the guy's eyes she almost melted. His eyes were green with a little bit of gold and some black at the corners. While they were walking down the assail people were looking at them amassed at how good they looked together. Max could hear things like 'I remember when we were young like them.' Or 'Why don't you do things like that?' she found it disturbing that those people thought that she and he were together. But what was even more disturbing was that she WANTED it.

Once they were inside the building they pulled away. Then she got a closer look on him.

He was dressed in black and the tux he was wearing suited him perfectly. His muscles and broad shoulders were very evident under the tight tux. His skin was golden under the bright lights of the room and his hair was dirty blond almost brown. He looked like he was made out of pure gold, he also looked like an angel._ My Golden Angel._ She thought dreamily. _Ok Max where did that come from?_ Max snapped out of her trans and realized that she hadn't let go of his hand. She let him go. Once she did that he smiled softly at her and disappeared in to the crowd.

Once he was out of her enhanced vision she looked around the room.

It was huge with gold walls and big windows. She could see that there were quite a lot of windows on the second floor. There were at least ten tables, a big fireplace, a couch and a table in front of it. When the petite brunette finished looking around the room she started looking for a black haired guy going by the name Biggs. If someone knew who mystery boy was, and where to find Logan.

" Hi Max." approached her the same black-haired guy

Max turned to him "Oh hi Biggs I was looking for you…"

"I haven't seen Alec nor Logan."

" Then…."

"Or Mole."

"Biggs have you seen a guy with a black tux and a gold mask that looks a lot like…" she was cut off by him

"Like Angel's wings?"

"Yes exactly! So you have seen him?" her hope was rising

"It's pretty hard not to I mean guy looks like…"

"He looks like a real Angel that dropped from the heavens." Max and Biggs turned around and were face to face with Original Cindy. They both looked at each other then back at her.

"What?" OC asked

"You do know it's a guy you're talking about right?" both transgenics spoke

"I ain't that dumb. And besides it's true. Don't matter which team you're on. Btw you two would make a perfect duet." OC said and spotted someone she liked.

"Maxie if you don't talk to that fine, FINE boy, OC's gonna kick yo ass. I'll see you later boo. You to einstein." Whit that she walked off

"I'll catch you latter Max." Biggs waved her goodbye and went to look for CeCe. Max sighted then she heard a slow dance rip thru the air. _Great. A love song is on, I'm probably one of the hottest girls in here and I don't even have a guy to dance with. _Just then a stranger came from behind Max and taped her shoulder

She turned to him _'It's the guy that saved me from humiliation_

'"May I have this dance?" He put his hand for her to take

"Yes you may and call me Max." she said trying to be as polite as she could

"Perfect."

_**Song is Every time we touch the slow version by Cascada.**_

_His eyes are beautiful_Max thought and was surprised how well their bodies fit together they were like two pieces of puzzle

_After the song_

"So what should I call you?" she asked curious to who she should be thanking

"Now this I can't tell."

"Logan?" sure the guy's eyes were green but it could still be Logan

The stranger clenched his teeth "No it's not Logan."

' _Well so much for finding Logan__. Why did he clench his teeth when I mentioned Logan ' _"Who are you?"

"Like I said I can't tell you."

"Why not?" she asked annoyed

"Because if I do you'll kill one of you're friends in TC tomorrow." Whit that he creased her barcode

"How'd you know…?" she said trying to suppress a purr

"I'm one of them. And just to help you here's a hint my name starts with A. Now I have to go before they make us take our masks of. See you later Max." after those words escaped his mouth he went out of the room

"WAIT!!!!" she yelled after him. She was about to take of running but someone grabbed her wrist

"Max?"

Max turned to the guy "What?" she said some-what annoyed this guy spoiled her plan on catching up with the guy who helped her. She already came up with two ways if calling him.

"Oh Max I've been looking all over this place for you."

"Logan?"

"Yes."

"Well about time you showed up!" _'__Ok where'd that come from?'_

"Sorry?" he said not knowing what else to say

"Why didn't you tell me what you were going to wear?" she asked him trying to hold on to being calm

"I didn't have time to talk to you."

"Well you have to make some!"

"Who was the guy you were dancing with and why did he touch you're barcode?"

Max could still remember his touch and how it felt to be in his hands "He only said his name started with A and apparently he is one of TC"  
Logan was getting more jealous by the second. He was wondering weather or not he could beat the guy "We better find who it was so can kick his ass."

"What makes you think you can kick his ass?"

"I'm sure I can do it. With you throwing the punches of course"

'_His unbelievable'_ "I have to go." She turned around and started walking to the direction her savior went.

Max' POV

Ok I don't know what just happened but I think that guy affected me in someway. And why the hell was I so upset with Logan? I'm starting to think Alec is getting to me.

End of POV

She felt someone bump in to her " Well hello again Max."

She looked up at the person only to find herself being mesmerized by his hassle-green eyes with a little bit of gold again "Hey."

"So have you found out who I am?"

"For now I'm just calling you A." she said

"I could live with that."

The bell for taking the masks of rang

A looked around and quickly said "I have to go."

"Wait give me one more hint!"

"The baseball deal." He said that and cupped her cheek with gentleness she had never felt even Logan give her, he smiled at her softly, kissed her forehead and took off running

"Baseball deal what's that supposed to mean?"

_**The other day at HQ**_

"Hey Alec have you seen Joshua?"

"Good morning' to ya too Maxie." Alec said with his trademark smirk in place

"Save it. Now have you seen Joshua?"

"No. Why you want him to help you find who mystery boy is?"

"How'd you know?" she asked surprised

"How'd I know what? What you need Josh for or for you're mystery love?"

"His not my mystery love!"

"Sure his not." He said sarcastically

"His not now how'd you know about him?"

"I'm closer to him than you could imagine." He walked of to the computers and started typing.

"Can you tell me who he is then?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cuss I wanna see you beg."

"Now that ain't happenin'.

"Too bad."

"What are you typing anyway?"

"Mystery boy's designation."

"LET ME SEE!!!" She jumped on his back.

"Ouch no way Maxie!"

"Come on move forward I can't see."

"One minute Jake I have to get her of my back."

Max stopped in mid move "Who are you talking to?"

"To the guy with the shades behind you?Duh." he said as if stating the obvious

At that she jumped of his back

"Thanks Jacky."

"Don't call me that."

Alec did something on the computer

"What are you doing?" she asked getting suspicious

"Putting the designation under a password."

"NO!!!!"

"Too late it's done." He said clicking on enter. He was having so much fun

"UGH!!!!"

"She always like that?" asked Jake.

Jake was a brown-shaggy-hared guy with pale skin and almost silver eyes with a little bit of dark green rounding the silver.

"When she's angry witch means yea."

Max hit Alec upside the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head

"For being a smart-ass"

"You know I'm starting to think you like my ass."

Max tried to hit him again. Key word here /tried/.

"JAKE RUN"

Alec and Jake started running from Max

"COME BACK HERE" she yelled while chasing after them

Alec and Scott start laughing after a while Max starts to.

Once Jake and Alec run in Alec's apartment they lock the door.

Max reached the door

Max's POV

I tried to open the door but those smart asses locked it up. So I started banging on it.

"Come on you two open the door!"

"Only when hell freezes which will happen only if you admit that you love mystery boy!"

"I told you his not my mystery boy."

"Who exactly IS mystery boy?"

"Alec don't you dare tell him!" I said it in a low dangerous voice.

"Well…"

"Alec don't you dare…"

"It's a guy that Maxie here met on the ball. They danced and now she doesn't want to admit that she likes him."

"Wow."

Oh man that got me mad but surprisingly not mad mad it was more of playful mad.

"ALEC I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!"

Alec and Jake started laughing now that allowed me to push the door open and that caused all three of us to fall on the floor.

Me Alec and Jake started laughing harder.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha haw ok guys I got to go."

"Ok."

Jake left and me and Alec sat on the sofa and put the TV on. We just stopped at a program with some stupid and boring television show

After about 2 hours it was 11 am Alec still wasn't asleep so I just pretended to be asleep. I just wanted to see what he was going to do.

END OF POV

Alec's POV

After about 2 hours it was 11 am I wasn't asleep but then I felt that Max was. _Well that's unusual with the shark DNA and all that. _After about 2 minutes I stood up carefully not to wake her, slid my arms underneath her and pulled her up. Then I carried her bridal stile to my bed.

END OF POV

Max's POV

I felt him stand up but what surprised me was that he did it so that not to wake me up not that I was sleeping. He put his arms beneath me and I automatically put my hands around his neck. He carried me bridal stile to his bed and put me down on it.

END OF POV

ALEC'S POV

When I put her down I bent down and kissed her forehead I held my lips on it for a couple of seconds and then pecked her on the lips knowing that I couldn't do it while she was awake. I turned around and started walking away but what I wasn't aware of were those beautiful deep brown pair of eyes watching my retrieving from.

Max's POV

Once he did though he kissed my forehead and held his warm pouty lips on it for a couple of seconds. Sure that was surprising but what surprised me even more was when those lips connected with mine for a split second. Then he turned around and walked away unaware of my eyes following his retrieving form.

**That's it guys. I'm so sorry for the POVs but my idea was to tell it from both POVs and well this was the best thing that came to my mind. Sorry if it's confusing.**


	3. Ep3 What's Wrong?

**Here we go again I hope you guys like this episode**

**Dark Angel Ep.3**

**The next morning**

Once she opened her eyes the light coming from the windows hit Max hard in the eyes. Huh I guess I did fall asleep last night after all. She thought wondering what had gotten her to go to sleep that night

She got up, took a relaxing shower, got dressed and went to Alec's living room.

Once she did though the brunette stopped in her tracks. The cause of that was the sleeping figure on the couch. It was Alec. Then she realized this is the first time I've seen him so relaxed. His forehead was clean of the burrows of frustration. He looked adorable. The X5 headed toward the kitchen to get some coffee and food. After she made coffee and breakfast she saw Alec shift on the couch and then stand up.

"Hey." She greeted him

"Morning" he said with a hoarse voice while rubbing his eyes, once that was out of his mouth he was headed to his room

"You seem upset." She said concerned for her friend

"I had a rough night." He said while trying to put on his pants

"How come?" she asked wanting to find the reason why her friend was so down

Alec came out of the room shirtless " Didn't sleep well." The dirty blond haired boy lied with ease, which went unnoticed by the girl he…… he what loved? "Hey have you seen my shirt?"

Max: Looked up at him _'Oh wow! I never really noticed but he looks H-O-T! Did I just think that?' _

"Helloooo. Earth to Max." the X5 was now snapping his fingers in front of her face

Max cleared her throat "No. Why?"

" I can't seem to find one." He said while walking out of the kitchen and in to the living room

The brunette looked around and saw beer cans, trash, hell there were even a couple of dead rats on the floor

"Huh I wonder why." She said whit lifted eyebrow

He looked around the room "Ok so it's not the cleanest place but at least it's not wrecked."

"Alec there are dead rats on the floor" she said with disgust

"Yea although I think one of 'em is still alive." He looked at the floor

Before he could even finish the sentence one of the rats stood up and ran out of the apartment. She looked at him.

"Ok, ok I'll clean up…some of these days" he said with raised hands as if to surrender

"No. You'll clean up now." She said to him with an accusing finger

"Ok but I'm gonna need some help." He said coming closer to her

"NO WAY!!" she shouted

"Please?" he asked while shrugging his shoulders. Right then his muscles flexed _'if I didn't know me better I'd say I was wet underneath. OH MY GOD I AM WET!!!'_ she tried concentrating on him and surprisingly… found her voice

"Ok I'll help you."

"Great."

They started cleaning and it was way more fun than Max though it would be. They laughed thru the whole time. Once they were done both transgenics sat on the couch where they had fallen asleep the night before and relaxed. Max looked down and spotted a crisp white T-shirt. She turned to Alec.

"Look I found you a shirt." She said and handed it to him, she knew he didn't go with white but still she was sure it would look wonderful on him. _Plus it will go perfectly with his denim black pants_

Alec took it from her and put it on "Thanks Maxie."

"You're welcome." She said happy that he accepted the T-shirt enough to at least wear it.

She felt her pager vibrating **(I don't really know either those things vibrate or not so don't rip my head off if they don't)**

Max was surprised to feel her happiness drain at seeing the number. It was Logan. Just when she was about to stand up from the couch she felt two gentle hands on her waist that just seemed too familiar and she didn't think it was possible that Alec could be the guy that had danced with her.

He pulled her back on the couch and gave her his mobile "Please at least try and act like you're from the 21st century?"

It was then she realized their hips were almost glued together.

She glared at him but it was more playful than before and took his phone. He just chuckled.

Max stood up from the couch and went in the kitchen. She dialed his number

"Alec I don't have time to listen to you're problems I already told you I am not going to help you nor will I tell Max…." Max was already getting pissed at the man and he didn't even know he was talking with her

"Tell me what Logan?" she said. Her voice was icy cold and almost like she was ready to smother him.

"Oh Max um I wasn't sure you'd call." Logan replied trying to escape her question

"Why's that?" she was getting more and more irritated with every second she spent talking with him.

"Well I paged you about 20 times and you didn't call me." The old man confessed not knowing that he went from one dangerous topic to another. It mite not be as dangerous as the first one but it was none the less.

"Did it ever cross you're mind I might've been busy with something else?"

"No not really." He said without giving it much thought

"Not really?" she said under her breath with unbelief "NOT REALLY?" she yelled in to the phone clutching it hard. She didn't notice Alec getting closer to her. "Logan I swear I'll…" she was surprised when the phone was snatched away from her hand and she swirled around to see who took it

"Logan she'll call you later." He said quickly and hung up before she could snatch it back and say something stupid or more importantly crush his phone. Don't get him wrong he liked the guy but he didn't really care what happened to him. Stepped back from Max and went to sit on the couch. Max followed him and sat down.

"Alec I want to know what's wrong." It wasn't a question it was more of a demand

"Why would anything be wrong?" Alec was getting confused

"Logan said something about helping you with something. And I want to know what it is." She said a little rougher than she wanted it.

At that Alec looked at the floor being too ashamed to be able of looking her in the eyes. Max saw this and her face softened. She gently cupped his cheek and made him look at her.

"Alec, I want to know what's wrong. Please tell me." She asked him softly.

He looked down for a moment then met her worried and concerned gaze again. She saw the pain in his eyes and they were clouded with hurt. She could see every single wound he had like he was an open book but she didn't know how much more wounds there were.

"It was a long time ago…."

**It's short but it's what I could muster up. I hope you liked it.**


	4. Ep4 Some Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones you haven't seen in the 2****season of DA**

**OMG I am so sorry you guys. I can't believe I forgot to update two days in a row. Btw whoever is interested I have another story it's called 4 Years After. Check it out if you want. Anyways on with the story**

**My Golden Angel Ep.4 Some Family**

_She could see every single wound he had like he was an open book but she didn't know how much more wounds there were._

"_It was a long time ago…."_

"It was a long time ago. It was right after you and you're brothers escaped. Manticore sent me to my parents." He started telling his story but Max stopped him

"You're family?" she asked confused _'I thought that manticore soldiers didn't have families?'_

"Yeah. Not everyone were made in tubes." He tried explaining to her

"But you're a clone."

Alec just shook his head.

"Max you see manticore switched our places. Mine and you're brother's I mean." Now she looked even more confused. He sighted.

"Look. I don't know how it happened. I just know that somehow they didn't know who was who so the scientists just picked the designations. So actually you're brother is my clone not the other way around." Now she didn't look so confused so he continued on with his story. "Well my family wasn't one of the best. My father was an abusive drunk and my mother just closed her eyes about it. Even when she had proof she still denied it."

"What do you mean proof?"

"Like I said my dad was an abusive drunk. I still have wounds from him. But my family had a golden boy to. He was my brother. My parents would give their lives for him but they didn't really cared about me so I hide my feelings and keep my hope down so I won't get crushed. But one day my mother died and so dad blamed me for it." Max noticed tears prick in his eyes when he mentioned his mother's death. Finally Alec couldn't hold his tears in anymore but it was only one lonely tear that ran its way down his cheek. Alec whipped it away roughly.

"Sure she denied what he did but she was still my mother and she seemed to be the only one that cared about me. " More tears ran down his cheeks.

But he wasn't sobbing, no he was crying silently and Max was sure that if Logan was the one that was telling this story and it happened to him he would have been crying hysterically by now. And she wondered why she was getting so pissed off by just thinking of him.

Max pushed that to the back of her mind and hugged him.

"Alec that doesn't explain what was you're problem."

He started telling her a story she wasn't prepared for

Flashback

Alex **(Alec's name that his parents gave him),** his father and brother were just entering the house. Alex stopped dead in his tracks when he felt his father's big arm land on his engered shoulder from the night before. Once his father tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder Alex couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped his mouth. His father turned to Alex's brother

"Go to you're room Gabriel. I'll be there in a second." His father said in a softest voice. Gabriel did as he was told.

Once the older of his sons was in his room. Tomas **(I'm gonna call their dad like that.) **turned toward his youngest. When he saw the pained look on the 10 year-old's face Tomas tightened his grip on his son's shoulder even more making the boy gasp because of the pain.

"Dad…please…don't do this tonight." His youngest whimpered so quietly that the older man could barely hear him.

The 27 year-old man loosened his grip but then once he felt his son relax he grabbed Alex by the neck and pinned him to the wall with his knee to the boy's stomach.

Alex tried to breathe but failed miserably, causing his father to laugh in his face.

"You are such a weakling." His father said with hatred and venom in his voice that were so evident and clear in his voice that they almost crushed the boy's heart and soul. Alex put on the manticore mask but it wasn't fast enough.

Tomas saw the hurt look on the boy's face and laughed again. Once he stopped he backhanded his son and threw him to the ground. The older man started kicking his youngest in the stomach.

"I…hate…you!" the father shouted in Alex's ear.

Whit every word the man spoke he gave a kick to different parts of his body.

The worst kicks were on anything that named the thin boy. Every kick was more powerful than the last. The hardest ones were in his spine and head. If Alex was human he would've been dead by now no doubt and his father hated him for it. But even transgenics had their braking point.

Once his dad gave him a powerful kick to his spine Alex screamed in pain. At that his father smiled.

The boy saw the much older man pull out his belt.

"Please don't do this dad!" the boy whimpered quietly. Even breathing was getting harder by the second for him.

When Tomas saw his son begging him to stop he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. His younger boy looked just like his wife Alexia.

When he looked in his son's eyes he was excepting to see hatred and venom, but instead what he saw surprised him. It was none of those two things. What he saw was what looked like pain, hurt, brokenness, guilt, fear, and most of all he saw sadness.

Tomas couldn't bare to see all these emotions in eyes that looked just like his wife's.

"Cover you're eyes you worthless piece of crap!" he yelled at the younger boy not looking him in the eyes. Once he did look up he saw the crushed hope. He yelled at the 10 year-old to cover his eyes once more. This time the boy did as told.

Once Alex was covering his eyes he waited for his dad to tell him to turn with his back toward the man but it never came. Instead he felt the buckle end of the belt connect with the skin on his chest. Then he felt it again and again. And with each time Alex let out a stomach-turning scream.

End of flashback

More tears were sliding down Alec's cheeks and Max's hand was clamped against her mouth, so she would contain the sharp words that were threatening to come out _'How could his own father do this to him!?'_

"I still don't understand what the problem is."

"It's that every time I close my eyes I see him and the look in his eyes is just too much for me to take. And once he swore that he would kill me. The worst thing is I've been hearing these voices in my head. One is a soft and gentle one of a woman and the other is the opposite of a man. I needed Logan to help me track my father down so I could stay away from him. But like you herd he doesn't want to help me."

He was about to brush the tears away when he felt a gentle hand caressing his cheek. Alec looked up to the most beautiful brown eyes of the girl he wished was his. 'Why do I allays go for the ones I can't have?' he thought while mentally kicking himself for wanting her when he can't even compare to what Logan is to her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you with it." She said gently.

He smiled at her and hugged her. "Thanks Maxie."

"Alec no offence but you're father was a huge jackass."

"That's one way to call them but they were still my family."

"Huh, yeah right, some family."

"So you want to watch something else or do you want to head to roller-boy."

"I prefer the movie." That caused him to smile

"Ok. So which movie do you want to see?"

"What'd you got?"

"Well…" Alec started naming the movies he had until Max picked one. They watched a couple of movies. Before they knew it, it was 11 pm. For some reason they both felt tired. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

But they both were however unaware of the 4 perfectly shaped tears on their intertwined hands. The tears were starting to change in to crystals.

**T-t-that's all folks.**


	5. AN READ ME

**Hey guys. So I know that the change in the story is drastic and I'm sorry but well this is after freak nation so sense Max has to stop whatever it is I was thinking why not give her some help and well I chose Alec to be her help. And I'm planning on making Alec a little bit stronger, faster, smarter and some kind of power. Please don't hate me. I hope it's not too confusing. In my defense I'll say that you can't expect something smart from me not with all the homework. And with the damned final test for the first part of high school. And I'm 11 so the story mite not be so good. Or good at all. **

**Now I need you to pick which power out of these.**

**Sonic hearing, merging and brain blast;**

**Ice blasts, smarter than the others **

**Or my personal favorite:**

**Sonic blasts, control over the nature elements and super speed**

**You can choose just one of the powers or the whole package if you want.**

**Don't bit my head off please? And again don't hate me!**


	6. Ep5 An Encounter With The Angel And A S

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones you haven't seen in the 2 season of DA**

**Hey thank you to everyone that reviewed! I am VERY VERY VERY VERY **_**VERY SO VERY SORRY **_**that it took me soo long to write and update this. Again I'm SORRY!**

**Ok texts will be like this: ****the thoughts Girls' texts will be in **_**ITALIC **_**and guys' thoughts will be in BOLD**

**My Golden**** Angel Ep.5 Encounter With The Angel And A Surprise **

The next morning Max was the first one to wake up. She felt warm and safe which she didn't expect. She looked down to see what had kept her warm thru the night. Then she remembered last night's events. She looked up and saw that Alec was still asleep. She smiled at the view.

'_He looks so adorable.'_

His tousled hair and peaceful face made him look even cutter.

'_Wait what?'_

Max got off of him carefully not to wake him up but found it hard because her leg was in a hold lock with his. But finally she somehow managed it. While she was in the kitchen she herd a moan behind her. She turned her head in the direction of the sound and saw Alec standing up.

"Good Morning Alec."

"Mornin"

He went in his room to dress up.

When Max realized it was taking him long she started walking to his room.

When Alec herd Max's footsteps he quickly put away the tux and mask he was holding.

Once Max entered the room she saw Alec put something away but she couldn't quite see what it was.

"Hey what's taking so long?"

"You know just wondering." But the truth was that ever sense that last heist he went on he kept getting these random headaches and sometimes he was feeling weird all over. Even his hands and eyes glowed in a shade of purple. But he still managed to hide it from the others.

"About what?" Max asked in curiosity.

"'Bout you and mystery boy."

"What about that?"

"Just wondering what you think of him."

"His cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Huh." He said in disbelief

"Huh what?" she asked getting irritated

"Nothin I just never really thought that you'd say that bout anyone but Logan."

Now he had her cornered. Once he saw that a panicked look replaced the irritated one he smiled

"No worries it's fine. No offence but I don't really care about that guy."

"Good."

"But I just wanna ask do you want to see him again?"

"YES!"

"OK then in that case I think I can help ya out…" her face beamed "Under one condition." And now it fell.

"Ok what is it?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer

"You have to take my phone." She stared at him confused but still nodded her head yes.

"Good." Whit that said he gave her his cell phone and was out the door but before he exited he told her "Btw angel boy's number is 452-494-946 **(I don't know how numbers are wrote in America so don't bite my head off or my ass. Please?)** lot's of fours I know. Text him." And with that he left.

"Ok?" she said knowing that he couldn't hear her.

She took the phone and started texting

_Max:" Hello?" _

" **Hey." **

Max's eyes widened in surprise sure Alec had told her that this was the guy's number but she didn't really believe him.

" _Who is this?"_

"**I believe you should be the one introduising yourself sense you're the one that texted me in the first place."**

"_Right. I'm Max."_

"**Oh Maxie. So how'd you get the number?" **

"_Alec gave it to me."_

"**No wonder. So what do you want?" **

"_I want to meet you again." _

"**Ok I'll see you in you're room. And I'm not making it easy for you. I'll be wearing my mask and the tux."**

"_Ok."___

"**See ya there."**

Max couldn't believe it was this easy.

1 hour later Max was in her apartment waiting for the Angel.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see the guy she was waiting for only now he seemed deferent. Almost tiered.

He smiled at her and she almost melted.

He came in and seemed to know the way around her apartment pretty well. But she refused to acknowledge the fact that the only one that's entered her apartment was Alec. Well Joshua and Dalton too but this guy didn't look like an 8 inched dog man to her and he was certainly not Dalton. The X6 was too short and young to be her Golden Angel.

They talked while she tried to get something about who he was slip from his mouth but he seemed too good at covering things up.

'_One more thing that points to Alec but there's no way this could be him." _

After 2 hours he left.

Once he was back at his apartment Alec took off the golden mask of his face and changed in to his white T-shirt, black cargos and a leather jacket. Once he changed he headed for a place out of Seattle where he planned on finding out more about the weird stuff that's been happening to him lately.

A man with white clothes was slammed against the hard walls with a firm hand pressed against his trout.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Ok, ok just let me down." The scientist said breathless

The attacker let go of his prey.

After some probes the scientist was surprised by the results

"I've read about these things but never really seen it happen."

"What? What is it?"

"It seems that there is somekind of reaction that's caused by a sonic blast that hits some of the body's nerves and muscles that causes an incredible amount of power going to the legs and arms and the brain of a person. When it goes to the legs the speed increases, when it heads to the arms the strength increases and once it goes to the brain there's the intelligence and a reaction that causes a sonic blast to come out of you're hands or cover you're body. If you touch water or somekind of liquid it will turn in to crystal or ice."

"Great."

"Hmm maybe I can help you control them. I've learned a lot about these kinds of things. And if they get out of control it's going to be futile."

The scientist's companion sighted and then said:

"Fine you'll help me out."

"Ok. By the way my name is John Miller. What's yours son?"

"I'm Alec."

"Ok then Alec we'll start training tomorrow. Until then you better get some sleep."

"Ok. But I doubt I'll be getting any sleep soon. Bye doc." With that said the transgenic exited the room and in a blur got to his apartment without being noticed. And not until he was in his bed did he understand that the power by the way the doctor called it had gone to his legs and he'd gotten to his home for 10 seconds.

He was totally going to have to learn how to control this maybe that way he would be able to help Max out around TC and get their relationship to a little higher level.

'**Well I'll just have to see if I can pull it of."**

**That's it guys. Hope you liked it. And again I'm sorry for taking so long. Brake's coming soon and I'll try and post more episodes. Internet's crashed so it will take me time to upload but until then I'll be making new episodes. Thanks for reading.**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT!

_**Ok guys I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel this and my other DA story sense I can't think of anything. I promise you that I WILL finish both stories. I promise you I'll write a new episode on each to the end of the week but after that I'm canceling for a while!**_


End file.
